Known torsional vibration dampers for motor vehicles, which may act, for example, simultaneously also as a clutch disk, are usually composed of multiple bow spring channels which are encompassed within a radially outer retainer and a radially inner drive plate. The retainer is usually manufactured as a separate component and must be mounted, centered and fixed during assembly of the vibration damper. The centering takes place via centering tabs, which have been integrally formed from the drive plate. The retainer is point-supported on the centering tabs. The fixing in the axial direction takes place via riveting, using shims, to a counter-plate of the retainer.